Faustus
by Majokai Yukiko
Summary: Come to my parlour', said the spider to the fly. A conversation between Envy and Wrath. Shounen-ai.


**Faustus **

"You scare me."

Sitting in the shadows, the blond man rested his elbows on the back of his chair, his head tilted back with an uncharacteristic smirk on his lips. The air around him shimmered with preternatural disturbance as Envy shifted into his preferred form: a slender young man with long dark hair.

"Do I now…?" The smooth voice drawled, underlying it was the bitterness collected over centuries and the immature cruelty of a boy used to pulling wings off small insects. Envy chuckled when Wrath looked away uneasily, enjoying the power he held over the newly-found Sin.

Envy decided that he liked this version of Wrath better. Gone was the helpless, kicked-puppy look from those purple eyes. In its place was burning hatred and anger at the rest of the world, at the arrogant fools who had created them. This boy had seen how Hell looked like, had remembered it the most clearly out of all the Homunculus, had lived in it for ten years of mortal existence and survived. It's about time he looked like it.

But what did they say about not missing something until you lost it? Somehow, the new teeth-gnashing look did not fit the young face very well.

Envy got up from his seat and stalked over to where the boy was. Wrath started, and panicked, pulling frantically at the manacles that kept him chained to the headboard. Envy smiled in satisfaction. He was right. This was a face meant for innocent laughter…or pitiful tears.

"Does it hurt?"

"Of course it hurts, you bastard!" Wrath shouted, shaking his chained fists for emphasis. Envy sighed, shrugging his shoulders with mock apologetic regret.

"I'm sorry," he said, sitting down comfortably at the end of the moth-eaten mattress and lightly traced his fingers over the red mark of a Homunculus on the sole of the boy's right foot, enough to disturb but not enough to tickle. "I can't risk you transmuting me into part of the furniture, can I?" The air around him shimmered once more as he took the form of a gold-eyed, blond haired boy. "With those limbs of his."

"No! Change back!" Wrath shouted, and then stopped when he realized the mistake he had made.

"Oh…?" Envy murmured thoughtfully in the elder Elric brother's slightly deeper voice. "This is going to be interesting. Does our baby boy have something for the Full Metal kid then, I wonder?"

The young boy jerked back in shock, mouthing a hesitant 'no' under his breath. Things were about to get fun.

Come into my parlor, said the spider to the fly. Envy splayed his fingers across the young boy's knee, pressing down on it painfully as he leaned forward to breathe softly and lovingly into Wrath's ear.

"Do you really mean that?"

Wrath grimaced at the sharp jerk of pain from his knee. Pulling back slightly, he squeezed his eyes shut and turned away, blocking out all the unpleasant things that he oldest Sin was about to teach him, regardless if he was willing or not.

But things only got worse for him. Though in his mind Wrath knew the long hair tickling his collar bone was not blond, the cold metallic hand against his face was only an illusion. He tensed, and then to his surprise, Envy moved away. Replacing his unwelcome touch was a soothingly cold towel against his bruised knee.

"Don't move. We'll have to keep the towel there for a while longer." Hesitantly, Wrath opened his eyes, watching suspiciously as Envy shifted back to his usual form and smiled gently at the young boy.

"What are you?" Wrath wanted to reach out and run his fingers against the bare skin, if only to reaffirm his belief in its corporeal existence, wincing when the pain on his wrist reminded him of his bound state.

As if reading his mind, Envy leaned forward; close enough for their noses to bump against each other as he spoke.

"Me? If I'm Mephistopheles…" With no warning, Envy captured the young boy's lips with his, exploring the untouched territory with a puzzling mixture of genteel and possession. Then he pulled away, looking straight into twin pools of confused purple.

"You are my Doctor."

--

**The End**


End file.
